Moments Like This
by xxDropOfColourxx
Summary: AU. Meteor Garden 2018. Daoming Si comes home from a long day at work.


AU. Meteor Garden 2018. Inspired by "Dance to This" by Troye Sivan Ft. Ariana Grande.

Daoming Si sighed as he stepped out of his car. The past couple of months had been grueling to say the least, and most nights he would come home so late that he would find Shancai asleep on her textbooks trying to wait up for him. Not that the woman would admit to it. He smirked at the thought of her denying such a thing.

He checked his watch again, it read "7:30," this was the earliest he had arrived home in awhile for sure. His stomach growled in anticipation of eating a warm dinner rather than the meals Shancai had to set aside for him in the fridge. As he approached their apartment, he could hear her music echoing through the door. He strode in to find his girlfriend dancing in the kitchen as she cooked dinner; pausing every now and then to twirl before swaying back and forth.

He stood in the doorway; cherishing the moment before him as she continued to jam out to her song, the wooden spoon in her hand now a makeshift microphone. Dong Shancai never ceased to amaze him as she went on dancing not noticing her audience. He knew she had been wrapped up in her Senior thesis in Nutrition, and it took up most of her time outside of her part-time jobs. Yet here she was dancing like she wasn't carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders.

Not that he was in a better position, Graduate school was taking up his time, and the mandatory internship element of his International Business course wasn't making it easier either. His mother was more than pleased to let him work at Hotel Maple for his internship. He scoffed, being VP of Marketing wasn't really an internship, but a full time job! How was he supposed to have a personal life, let alone spend enough time with Shancai?

The change of song broke Si out of his thoughts, and he turned his attention back to Shancai who seemed to get even more into this song than the previous. A cheshire grin spread across his face as he began to approach her quietly.

"...Premonition see me spendin' every night with you. Oh, yeah under the kitchen lights you still look like dynamite.." Shancai belted into her wooden spoon, swaying to the techno beat of the song.

Shancai was taken by surprise when she felt hands around her waist, and a warm body from behind matching her movements. She spun around quickly about to use her wooden spoon as a weapon,"Oi! Daoming Si! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that!?" Daoming Si said nothing, as he took the spoon out of her hand, and grabbed her closer to dance to the remainder of the song.

"Crazy woman. Who doesn't notice someone entering their own home? Do I need to get security for you!?" He teased, twirling her as the chorus began. Shancai's cheeks reddened slightly in response. "No need stupid. I'm pretty sure your reputation for violence precedes you here. Barely anyone comes near the apartment that we don't already know." She retorted.

He chuckled darkly at her response, "Good then I did my job as intended." Shancai shook her head, and proceeded to lean in closer as they danced. The song finally finished, and the next song in Shancai's playlist began. The pair not noticing as their dance had just completely halted into an embrace. "I've missed you." Shancai said softly, Si barely catching her words as she buried her head into his chest. He smiled, and squeezed her tighter, " I've missed you too."

"I'm glad I convinced you that we should finally live together. How else would I get to dance with you on a Wednesday night?" He looked down to see Shancai's face redden in response. " How is it that I still make you nervous after all this time?" He poked her cheeks in jest. Shancai looked ready to respond, but her face suddenly had a look of realization and all that came out was her yelling, "Dinner!" and turning around to finish the forgotten dishes on the stovetop.

"Go ahead and get settled before dinner. I still need 20 minutes before this dish is ready." She ordered, opening the lid to one of her pots. Si took off his coat, and began his nightly routine. Shortly after, he stepped out of their bathroom freshly showered and in casual clothes. 'How long had it been since it felt like they actually lived together?' He thought. Most of the time, one party was passed out asleep at the table and the other was just getting home. He typically arrived home late to find Shancai passed out on top of some textbook, or on the couch. If only he could get more nights like these enjoying these moments together.

As if reading his mind, Shancai said, "This is only temporary, you know. It won't always be like this. We just have to be strong and endure. Channel your inner weed, and before you know it we will have graduated." She finished setting the table, and sat down across from him. " Let's just enjoy this meal together, okay?" Si grinned and reached over to grasp her hand, " Why do I need to channel my inner weed, when I keep her with me at all times?" Shancai squeezed his hand in response. A loud gurgle interrupted the moment as Si's hunger made itself known.

Shancai burst out laughing at the sound, and motioned him to start eating. "Don't let me hold you back. Apparently your stomach has spoken." Si blushed at the comment, but didn't hesitate to eat. "It's so nice to actually eat a warm meal for once!" He said between bites. "Daoming Si! Don't forget that I make you a meal almost every night! I can't help that you have to reheat it once you finally make it home!" Shancai scoffed, kicking him lightly underneath the table.

They continued their banter through dinner, and eventually made a pact to forego their other responsibilities that evening. The couple wound up sprawled out on their couch, cuddling as Si searched for a movie to watch. Shancai curled up closer to Si, nudging her head into his chest as she used him as a pillow. Si glanced down at her to see that she had in fact fallen asleep. 'So much for actually hanging out' He thought. He considered moving her into their bedroom right away, but he didn't want to disturb her just yet.

He lovingly looked back down at her, reminiscing on how their relationship began four years ago. They had come along way from where they started, and it took him what seemed like ages to get her to open up about her feelings for him. It was these simple moments that made those struggles worthwhile. He would do it all over again if it meant he could come home to her every night; to dance with her, and to simply enjoy her presence.


End file.
